Com pequenos passos
by Kikyou - de - Aries
Summary: Momentos entre Thor e Loki que fazem o Deus do trovão abrir os olhos para o que sente por seu irmãozinho. LokixThor love!


**_Pequenos passos_**

A primeira vez que Thor notou que talvez ele gostasse de seu irmão mais do que como irmão foi em um momento inocente, algo que já havia acontecido mais vez do que era possível contar. Thor havia conseguido convencer Loki a treinar com ele, o nível de habilidades deles era claramente diferente. Essa diferença porem só incentivava o moreno a se empenhar mais, seu irmão sorria de modo bobo, um modo bem característico dele na verdade, um jeito "Thor" de se sorrir. Treinavam próximo á uma fonte, os campos de treinamento jamais foram um local ao qual Loki tivesse algum apresso. Já fazia algumas horas que eles estavam em um ritmo moderado de treino, Loki já sentia os efeitos desse fato sobre si, tanto que tropeçou sobre Thor, que decididamente não esperava o movimento desastrado sobre si acabou e ambos dentro da fonte, após o susto Loki não reagiu, a cabeça baixa com os cabelos tão negros cobrindo a face preocuparam Thor.

-Loki?

Os ombros magros começaram a sacudir, o loiro estava pronto para ver se estava tudo bem quando uma onde de risos da parte do moreno preencheu o local, a face antes preocupada de Thor agora começava a se recuperar, foi quando ele parou para observar Loki, a camisa negra que o mais novo usava colou ao corpo magro, a pele mais pálida do que nunca, iluminada pelos raios de sol que transpassavam através das arvores, a água também brilhava, o sorriso franco e infantil dava ao deus das travessuras um ar leve que o tornava encantador.

Sim, Loki Odison estava lindo.

A segunda vez que a atenção de Thor foi roubada pelos encantos do irmão foi em um evento um pouco mais pessoal. Loki era um dos poucos asgardianos que poderiam dizer que realmente amavam a magia em suas varias formas. Como feiticeiro era claro que ele a entendia e dominava, tanto que o salão de musica do palácio era pouco freqüentado nos dias sem festejos. Porem a musica que passava suave através das paredes poderia ter trazido uma multidão á seus pés. Era uma musica forte, melodiosa tinha notas suaves como ondas que sobem e descem a maré, um quê de melancolia pairava entre uma nota e outra e mesmo para um leigo em musica como Thor, o Deus do trovão admitia, era maravilhoso. Entrou devagar no salão. Uma das grandes paredes era feita apenas de vidros, desenhos coloridos que interpretavam os que ali tentavam com tanto desespero se expressar em um país que reconhecia apenas a força bruta, A luz dos archotes fazia desenhos e sombras em conjunto com os vidrais e instrumentos do local. Thor reconheceu os ombros delicados e finos do irmão, porem seu êxtase foi atingido com o pequeno sorriso que Loki mantinha na face calma, os olhos semi abertos brilhavam mais intensamente do que algum dia a cidade de ouro já conseguirá , mesmo em sua maior gloria. O encanto do momento se quebrou quando Loki ergueu a cabeça vendo o irmão.

As luzes morrendo no silencio.

Devia ser apenas mais um baile. Um baile aristocrático, desses com poucos guerreiros, poucos bêbados e uma musica mais baixa, para que os negócios que haviam sido fechados a base de uma exaustiva, chata e longa reunião se mantivessem firmes. O grande salão de Odin tinha comida e conversas mais tranqüilas que as de costume. Thor andava de um lado para o outro com um sorriso amarelado no rosto. Odiava a falsidade que a grande maioria dos burocratas tinha, sabia que a política era uma área que um dia lhe seria rotineira caso ele desejasse realmente governar Asgard , mas como guerreiro, tudo que ele queria fazer quando alguém lhe questionava sobre o que ele sabia (ou julgava saber) que era a coisa certa, era erguer seu martelo e terminar com tudo ali mesmo. Sorriu divertido imaginando Loki revirando os olhos para esse comentário. Procurou o irmão com o olhar, o salão era grande, porem as vestes negras de Loki o faziam distinguível. Mas achar-lo não melhorou o humor de Thor como ele pensou que melhoraria, Loki esta ali, com Sigyn, o vestido de tom violeta dela combinando com perfeição com as vestes negras e verdes, o casal se movia com suavidade, graça. Outros convidados abriam espaço apenas para vê-los dançar. Loki sorria novamente e o sorriso amarelo de Thor morreu na carranca de irá mal contida. Sua vontade era de ir ate lá, gritar com Sigyn e dançar com o irmão. Thor sabia que não podia fazer isso, sabia que ninguém entenderia nada, que ele não poderia explicar nada e que Loki iria deixar de sorrir. E aquele sorriso, ele não podia perder.

-Você vai ficar bem Loki. Eu sei que vai.

Á quanto tempo O deus do trovão repetia as mesmas palavras para si mesmo, ninguém sabia dizer. Á dois dias que eles haviam voltado de uma missão á Musphelhein, onde as coisas não haviam saído bem, embora Thor e os três guerreiro estivessem a salvo, alguns guardas haviam sido mortos e dentre os feridos se encontrava Loki. O loiro havia recusado qualquer oferta para deixar o leito do irmão, mesmo sob ordens de Odin não haviam conseguido dissuadir o deus do trovão.

Frigg, que também tentou conversar com seu primogênito, ela sabia o que Thor estava esperando. Ele estava esperando Loki acordar, olhar para si e dizer que ele podia ficar calmo, pois caso Thor saísse, quando ele voltasse, Loki ainda estaria ali.

E ela sabia. Quando o moreno acordasse, ambos seus filhos, estariam ali.

-Você vai ficar pra trás Thor!

Thor apertou o passo, a noite estrelada brilhava nos céus de Asgard, as cores do cosmos manchando o céu tão profundamente azul. Na noite anterior havia sido o aniversario de certo príncipe loiro, havia tido festa, comida, bebida, briga e uma boa dose de historias não tão verdadeiras assim. Uma comemoração tipicamente Asgardiana. Thor, para sua completa felicidade conseguirá manipular cada segundo de Loki durante o evento, o impedindo de passar mais que o estritamente necessário ao lado de Sigyn ou de qualquer pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo. O Deus do trovão podia sentir seus ciúmes e sentimentos de posse sobre seu irmão crescendo dentro de si.

Thor sabia que as noites em que sonhava com os momentos que tinha ao longo do dia e das boas aventuras que teve com ele eram apenas mais uma pista para o amor que á muito deixará de ser apenas fraternal. Também sabia que não iria conseguir esconder isso por muito tempo mais. Seus amigos já perguntam por quê da super proteção. Agora eles estavam a caminho de mais uma taberna. Os três guerreiros haviam pressuposto que a raiva tão evidente de Thor era apenas estresse, algo que uma boa brigar de bar e muitas cervejas obviamente curasse. A idéia inicial consistia em Thor, Fandral, Vollstag e Hogum. Só. Mesmo Lady Sif não foi convidada. Loki havia decidido dedicar-se a um livro que , de acordo com ele, á muito vinha esperando sua companhia. O fato de Sigyn não estar no palácio também ajudou muito.

Varias cervejas bebidas, copos e moveis quebrados e uma bela rodada de risadas depois, um bêbado Deus do Trovão voltava ao palácio. Dizer que Thor havia tomado todas era um jeito delicado de por a situação. O loiro havia resolvido não apenas esquecer os problemas como sugeriram seus amigos, mas também afogá-los. Por isso realmente não é de se surpreender que estava passando pela terceira vez pela mesma porta. Ele já estava farto daquilo, se encostou na porta , enquanto tentava diferenciar os corredores, seu peso morto fez a porta se abrir, o derrubando pra dentro do cômodo

-Oi irmão.- o sorriso bobo não era tão bonito de ponta cabeça. Loki suspirou cansado, antes de abrir um pequeno sorriso, não era ele quem sempre levava Thor para seu quarto em dias assim ? Ajudando Thor a se por de pé, Loki sentiu o cheiro forte da bebida.

-Mais uma noite de farás ?

-Vollstag consegui virar um barril todo sozinho! Você tinha que ter visto ! Alias o que alem de ler você ficou fazendo?

-Sigyn precisava de ajuda com seus estudos.

Um passo em falso calou a resposta mais do que mal criada de Thor. Maldita Sigyn, maldita boa vontade de Loki para com ela. Maldita bebida fraca que ainda o deixava pensar!

-Loki...

-Chegamos.

O caçula apoiou o irmão numa pilastra enquanto abria a porta, acendendo a luz. Loki não percebeu como a face bobo alegre tinha se transfigurado para um rosto sombrio e serio. Ajudando o irmão a andar ate a cama, ou melhor, jogando o loiro sobre ela, Loki percebeu. Os dois se encararam por um momento e o moreno percebeu que tinha algo errado.

-Bem irmão, você já esta entregue. Boa noite.

-Loki.

-Sim ?

-Fique longe dela.

-Dela ?

-Sigyn.

-Por que ?

-Somos rivais. Não quero você com o inimigo.

O moreno riu.- E eu posso saber o que leva duas pessoas tão distintas como você e Lady Sigyn a lutarem um contra o outro ?

Thor estendeu a mão, esperando a menor. Com certa relutância Loki pegou a mão , sendo prontamente puxado, o loiro colocou seu irmão a embaixo de si, seu corpo forte prendendo o outro ali, mãos grandes prendiam os pulsos acima da cabeça e Loki começou a se debater.

-Que merda voc...

-Nós lutamos...- A voz baixa era rouca pela bebida, pelo segredo- lutamos por sua causa Loki. Disputamos cada segundo de atenção. Cada momento na sua vida, cada pedaço que pode haver dentro do seu coração irmão.

Thor ergueu a cabeça para que seu irmão visse a verdade dentro de si. Os olhos azuis estavam nublados, mas tão vivos era impossível de se ignorar. Os olhos de Loki pareciam procurar algum sinal de que tudo era uma brincadeira e que logo o loiro iria começar a rir de si. Porem ele não riu. Thor soltou um dos pulsos do irmão e desceu a mão ate seu rosto acariciando-o, o polegar contornando os lábios finos

-Thor...

O loiro beijou os lábios finos, sugando devagar. A língua querendo passagem acaricia, molha, tenta encontrar uma brecha. Sob caricias insistentes, os lábios se separam permitindo que Thor aprofundasse o beijo, a mão que antes estava no rosto foi para a nuca, obrigando a cabeça a se inclinar para trás, aprofundando o beijo.

Por longos e deliciosos minutos as línguas dançaram uma dança sensual, explorando cada canto das bocas. Quando essas se separaram, ambos estavam ofegantes. Thor voltou um olhar serio para o homem sob si.

-Você é meu Loki. E eu me recuso a dividi-lo com qualquer um.

Pelo sorriso que Loki abriu, Thor entendeu; ele não precisaria.

* * *

><p>Segunda fic do filme Thor. Eu não tenho bem uma cronologia aqui, mas eu amei escrever essa fic então tá aqui!<p>

Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Não esqueça : Comentar faz bem e não mata ninguem ^^V


End file.
